Laryngoscopes are used by doctors for visualization of the larynx and for endrotracheal intubation, the latter being frequently employed in the practice of anesthesiology. The tube which is inserted during an endrotracheal intubation keeps a patient's airway patent or open without obstruction. The procedure also enables an anesthesiologist to ventilate the lungs of a patient. The endotracheal tube is also employed in the practice of resuscitation of the critically ill and unconscious patients. The endotracheal procedure is also used to protect a patient from aspirating gastric contents into his lungs. Thus, the exposure and visualization of the larynx with the aid of a laryngoscope is essential for the procedure of endotracheal intubation in most instances. The rare exceptions are those instances where blind intubation, i.e., intubation without a laryngoscope, is indicated.